unexpected chance of love
by inlovewithwriting24
Summary: Annabeth C., Thalia G. and Piper M are the worlds greatest agents they newest mission will become one of they hardest ever they have to train and keep three boy from harm .Will they fall in love while doing it. Percabeth,jasper and thalico and some other couples lme if i should go on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the weirdest day, Annabeth's pov

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP .I unplugged my clock and threw it to the wall put on my mental reminder to buy a new clock.i got up went to go check on my room mates by the way my name is annabeth chase and my two room mates are thalia grace and piper mclean we are agents for a ageny called the hunter we are a all girl agency our leader think boy are useless . I went to go wake up thalia because if i didn't she would be late for work when i went in her room i saw something happen that i never thought i see thalia had woken up and i didnt wake her. I didnt have to go in piper room because piper wakes up before i do .i went to go take a shower after i finished i decided to wear a gray loose with white pant black hidden wedge shoes and a black leather jacket and my blond hair was in a pony tall then i went down stairs piper was wearing purple and white sun dress with purple and white hightops and a black leather with her hazel hair in two braid that reached up to her chest and thalia had on a black croptop that she wild in golden letters. black skinny jean, black boots and her raven black hair was loose and wet. I told them "goodmorning" then made coffee and a cream cheese bagel for all of us then went in thalia's blue jeep and went to headquaters for our new mission. when we got to headquarters our leader artemis was waiting for us which met our mission was really important artemis said "girls this going to be your hardest mission yet you three must poprotect and teach three men your age how to fight old school greek i know this isnt like me to help men but they re in grave danger you will leave tomorrow to californa and you will stay there until i say the danger has past okay" we nodded . lady artemis said we will be ascorded by her old friend chiron. she told us to go home pack and get ready for tomorrow. this was the weirdest day ever.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: too easy

Percy's pov

Today was the first day i was going to have some agent take care of me and my cousin. You may know me but if you don't i'll tell you who I am Percy Jackson one of the richest teenager ever my dad is one of the founders of Olympian industries my dad is Poseidon, just Poseidon. My dad my uncle Zeus and uncle Hades are some of the richest people in the world. My cousin are Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo. I'm not happy our bodyguard are girls I thinl they names are Annabelle, Penny and Tammy or something like that this was going to end bad for them I will do everything in power to make them quit or even better to make them run out crying that would be awesome. Our dads said they are the best in the world but i don't believe them because they are girls. When the girl come were going to test them to see if they're good enough to be our bodyguards.

************* IM BOBBY THE LINE BREAKER********************

Thalia's pov

It was fucking hell on that plane i couldn't do anything just sit there a see tv it was torture. Any who after we landed we ot into a black car to the house after we got there chiron told us he had to leave when we were walking 15 guys came from the bushes and look at us like they were going to kill us I look at Annie and pipe we all had the expression this was going to be so much fun.

************IM HANDSOME AND I LOVE IT**********************

Nico pov

We planned to see if they were good enough the girls to protect us we hired 15 men so we could test them , the girls had split up they was a girl with black hair sh had punch one guy in the stomach then judo flipped another person one guy tried to punch her but she grabbed his hand put it to his back then flipped him and punched him in the had two guys left they tried to grab her but she did a back flip so the two guys hit each other when they tried to get up elbow punch one guy and punched other in the face again. I look over at the other girls to see they are done too.

**************YOU WANT PANCAKES TOO BECAUSE IM HUNGRY**************************************

Percy's pov

After the girls were done they walk to us and i got a better look the girl on the right she had hazel hair and her was like a kaleidoscope she was wearing a purple shirt with white short shorts and brown boot her hair was in two simple braids. The her in the middle had blond curly hair ,her eyes covered with black shades brown leather jacket , white shirt ,purple pants and black heels. The girl on the left had her raven black hair was in a pony tail she was wearing army jacket,black shirt that had a owl on it,american designed short shorts and black boots her eyes surprised me they were a bold blue color. So for my bodyguard i had Annabeth the blond, Nico had thalia the girl with the raven hair and jason got the girl piper with hazel hair . the only thing they said to us before going inside is "too easy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The meeting

Pipers pov

After thalia goes in the house I go in , I see the house fully and one word to describe it is gigantic .The first thing you see when you come in the the living room then goes into the kitchen then the dinning room I think I'm not sure since the door are close after that it's a hallway that leads to the back yard they're are two more on top of us because there is a staircase to the second floor ,I can tell there is another floor as well . I look at thalia and she look surprise which takes a lot because it's thalia where talking about when I look at annabeth she had a small smirk on her face then the boys come in the boy that has black her and green eyes said" come in to the dinning room so we can introduce to each other and we can have dinner." We followed them without saying a word one of the boys open the door the dinning room was a good sized room there was a six people table with food on top of it we sat down , annabeth sat on the end , thalia was sitting to a blonde and was sitting next to I would have said was thalia boy version and the boy with the green eyes was on the other end annabeth started " well I'm annabeth chase " Then I went " I'm piper McLean" and thalia was last "I'm thalia grace " The boy next to Thalia went first " I'm jason Louis " ( I didn't want Thalia and Jason to be sibling )Then the boy next to Jason went" percy Jackson" last the boy next to me " nico Di Angelo " when he said that i texted annabeth and thalia aka thalia's long lost twin . anni started laughing and thalia gave me a glare then text me back im going to kill you, I told her " you wouldn't kill some one you love now would you that and we have witnesses " smiling at my cleverness and how mad thalia was the boys where confused but anni understood . We started eating I had a little bit a of mash potatoes, lots of green beans and a little of chicken , Thalia had almost the same thing but she had more mashed potatoes the green beans but annabeth just has salad and a little bit of chicken then i remembered annabeth has a small apatite artemis old her she needed to gain more i know how she feels because a few months artemis told me that too. When the boys weren't looking i toss annabeth a chewy bar they make you gain weight. Later annabeth broke the silence again and said to percy " Do you have the folder that tells who we are assign to ?" percy got out of his seat and left the room then came back with a folder and gave it to annabeth and she started talking " ok piper your with jason , thalia your with nico and percy your with me and don't forget we start training tomorrow " jason then spoke "we can practice at my house and can we invite some people ?" i spoke up " who do you want to invite to practice?" nico finally talked " just leo and beckendorf " thalia almost choked on water and i asked" valdez you mean leo valdez?" they nodded there heads and thalia her pranking smile on after that jason ,nico ,thalia and i were leaving i said bye to annabeth and thalia then go in the car with jason .

******************* YOU WANT ICE CREAM NO YOU CANT HAVE ICE CREAM****************************

Thalia's pov

I left after pips did , i got in the car and thought of a really good plan to get leo back

flashback

i was walking to pipers to to get her for the mission we had which involved me being in a expensive dress when i got to pipers door and opened it glue went ont op of me then multi colored paper when it was finished i saw leo with a smile as big as texas

end of flash back

we arrived to nico's house he showed me where my room was and said" my room is down the hall to your left" i went inside the first thing you see is a bathroom to the right is the bed and windows and to the left there is a closet and desk ,the wall was painted black with white designs. i unpack then knockout .

**************************************CHOCO LATTE CHOCO LATTE CHOCO CHOCO LATTE*************************************

piper's pov

i was so tired i didn't even pay attention when jason was showing me a tour of the house , he showed me room that barely looed at it i unpacked then fell asleep


End file.
